(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays having reduced display defects and improved aperture ratio, and their methods of manufacture.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, is a display device that includes two sheets of substrates on which electrodes are formed, with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display adjusts an amount of transmitted light by applying a voltage to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer.
One commonly implemented liquid crystal display configuration employs a structure in which the electric field generating electrodes are each formed on different substrates. Among these, a structure is mainly used in which a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix form on the first substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a lower panel or a thin film transistor display panel) and red, green, and blue color filters are formed on the second substrate (hereinafter, referred to as an upper panel or a common electrode display panel), where front surfaces of the color filters are covered by the common electrode.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display.
Referring to FIG. 3, pixel electrodes 1100 are formed at both sides of a data line 1300.
The pixel electrodes 1100 connected to a drain electrode of a thin film transistor may maintain an electric field with a common electrode 1810, by forming a capacitance with a sustain electrode line 1200. Therefore, in order to form the capacitance, the sustain electrode line 1200 and the pixel electrodes 110 need to overlap each other by a predetermined interval 2200.
However, if the interval 2100 between the data line 1300 and the pixel electrodes 1100 is narrow, undesirable capacitance is also formed between the data line 1300 and the pixel electrodes 1100, thereby causing a phenomenon in which a signal of the data line 1300 is delayed. This may manifest as a display defect visible to the user.
Therefore, since sufficient intervals 2100 and 2200 need to be maintained, corresponding light blocking areas created by a light blocking member 1820 are increased and a display area 2300 is decreased, thereby making it difficult to secure a high aperture ratio.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.